Aku percaya padamu
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Aku percaya kamu karena hatiku mempercayaimu! Namun aku salah, kepercayaanku padamu kini malah membuat hatiku hancur! Aku sungguh ingin membencimu Teme! gaje, abal, aneh deelel. tapi R&R ya semuanya! tq


_Aku percaya kamu,_

_Selalu mempercayaimu,_

_Tak pernah aku dengar semua ucapan mereka tentangmu,_

_Aku percaya kamu,_

_Karena hatiku mempercayaimu,_

_Selalu percaya,_

_Hingga kepercayaan ini membunuh hatiku._

_..._

_.._

_._

**AKU PERCAYA KAMU**

**Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru? Pokoknya Naruto dan Sasuke aza!**

**Slight SasuNeji**

**Rate: T/M?**

**Genre: Romance or Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: gaje, abal, miss typo, boys love, etc**

**Yang tidak suka, mendingan gak usah baca deh!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Pulang ke Konoha setelah sekian lama aku pergi meninggalkan kota tercinta. Tak ada yang berubah, sama sekali tidak ada, udaranya, langitnya juga keramaian penduduk disini sama sekali tidak berubah. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu dan segera kucari handphone orange kesayanganku.

"Kaa-san aku tidak langsung pulang ya.. iya aku tahu, tapi aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu! Iya aku pastikan sebelum tou-san pulang aku sudah di rumah! Bye!" Segera ku tutup telpon tidak peduli di seberang sana kaa-san pasti masih ingin mengomel padaku. _Maaf ya kaa-san, tapi aku betul-betul ingin bertemu dengannya_, kataku dalam hati.

Segera aku mempercepat laju motor kesayanganku, berbelok menuju apartement yang selalu aku rindukan. Sebenarnya bukan apartementnya, tapi penghuni nyalah yang aku ingin temui. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa aku menaiki anak tangga, menuju ke lantai 2.

102

Yupz, ini pintu yang aku cari. Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu ternyata pintunya terbuka. _Cih, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka orang seapik dia bisa lupa mengunci pintu. Ingatkan aku untuk mengejeknya, hihihi_. Dengan perlahan aku masuk ke dalam, terlihat ruang tamu yang tidak jauh beda dengan yang ku lihat sebelumnya. Kemana dia ya? Dengan sedikit penasaran aku melihat-lihat apartement yang tampak sepi ini.

"Acchhh…"

Suara apa itu? Rintihan? Dengan jantung yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju asal suara itu. Kamarnya!

"Ough..shiiit…terus, iya terus seperti itu.." Rintihan itu terdengar lebih keras lagi. Suara siapa itu? Yang aku yakin itu bukan suaranya, sama sekali bukan.

"Sa..su..kee…oughhh…. tekan lebih lagi, oughh….."

Sasuke? Sasuke katanya? Dengan perlahan aku dorong sedikit pintu kamarnya, dan aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang.

Sasuke dengan Neji! Sasuke-ku dengan Neji! Mereka berdua dalam keadaan tanpa busana, kulihat Sasuke berada di atas Neji. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir tak bisa aku bendung lagi. Dengan tergesa aku berbalik, tak ingin mengganggu mereka yang sudah menyakiti hatiku.

Praangg..

Sial tanpa sengaja aku malah memecahkan vas bunga yang berada di samping pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Siapa itu?"

Entah kenapa kakiku yang tadi bisa berlari tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Aku terdiam seakan menunggu hukuman, mungkin aku ingin melihat apa reaksi Sasuke melihatku disini.

"Na-ru-to?" Hanya itu yang aku dengar dari mulutnya. Sekarang Sasuke ada di hadapanku setengah telanjang hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Musnah sudah semua rencana yang sempat aku pikirkan selama di perjalanan tadi. Awalnya aku memang ingin melihatnya terkejut melihatku, setelah itu aku akan berlari ke dalam pelukannya dan dan.., tapi semuanya berbeda.

"Jadi ini yang kamu lakukan saat aku tak ada Sasuke? Inikah yang kamu lakukan?" Aku berteriak melepaskan semua emosi yang aku rasakan saat ini. Seandainya aku bisa, ingin aku menghajarnya memukulnya sampai babak belur. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak pernah bisa menyakitinya.

"Hn"

"Hn? Gak bisa ucapin kata selain kata itu, brengsek?" Oh tidak, aku harus menahannya, aku tidak mau menangis di hadapannya.

"Naruto aku…" Apa telingaku tidak salah mendengar? Naruto? Dia memanggilku Naruto? Bukankah selama ini dia memanggilku "Dobe"? sejak kapan dia merubahnya?

"Suke….." terdengar panggilan manja dari dalam kamar Sasuke yang membuat telingaku panas.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kamu bersama Neji?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha menenangkan hati yang terlanjur panas.

"Aku…" Kulihat dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Berhenti!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. "Berhenti disitu, dan jawab pertanyaanku. Sejak kapan kamu melakukan ini Sasuke?"

"Aku tinggal bersamanya disini sudah hampir 6 bulan Naruto!" Akhirnya Neji keluar hanya menggunakan jubah mandi yang aku tahu itu punya Sasuke. Dan apa katanya? Mereka tinggal bersama selama satu bulan ini?

"Brengseeeekkkkkkkk!" Hanya kata itu yang mampu aku ucapkan sebelum aku berlari keluar dari apartement Sasuke. Akhirnya air mata yang telah di bendung daritadi keluar dengan derasnya tanpa mampu aku tahan lagi. Bahkan dia tidak mengejarku! Kenyataan yang membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Segera kupakai helmku dan menaiki motor kesayanganku. Bukan ke rumah, aku melaju kencang menuju satu tempat. Tempat kenangan. Tempat aku bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatiku. Tempatku dan mungkin juga tempatnya.

**Bukit belakang sekolah**

Sesampainya disini, semua pertahananku lenyap. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat aku biasa berbaring. Ku kepalkan tanganku untuk kesekian kali mencoba meredam segala kekesalan juga kekecewaan yang aku rasakan.

"Teme "

Hiks..hiks… aku tak mempercayai ini, aku tak membayangkan dia bisa berbuat seperti itu. Tega mengkhianatiku. Apa salahku?

Aku tahu selama hampir 2 tahun aku pergi dari Konoha, mungkin aku tidak bisa selalu bersamanya. Tapi itu bukan alasan dia untuk selingkuh. Kenapa?

Padahal dia yang bilang akan setia untukku, tapi mana buktinya? Dia malah bermain dengan Hyuuga Neji, lantas untuk apa janji itu?

**Flash back**

"Ne teme, kamu yakin ngizinin aku buat kuliah di Suna?" Untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanya padanya. Jujur aku masih ragu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Suna, jauh darinya. Dan itulah yang aku rasakan, mungkin sebenarnya aku menginginkan dia menahanku untuk tetap di sini.

"Hn"

"Temeee… jawab yang benar dong!" Aku mempererat pelukanku di pinggangnya. Kurasakan dia menunduk dan mencium kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aku yakin dobe! Aku memang berat melepasmu pergi, tapi aku juga tidak mau menjadi penghalang bagimu. Bukankah kamu selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi dokter yang handal hn?" Pelukanku tambah kencang mendengar ucapannya. Kurasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak kalah cepat dengan debaran jantungku sendiri.

"Tapi kamu tidak akan nakal kan, teme?" Entah kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu. Mungkin karena Sasuke memiliki wajah yang selalu menjadi incaran semua orang, terlebih dia pintar dan merupakan anak dari keluarga terpandang. Pastinya siapapun menginginkannya untuk menjadi kekasih dari teme-ku ini.

Kurasakan pelukannya mengendur, malah kini terlepas. Kini kedua tangannya berada di pipiku, menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang indah. Dia terus menatapku, hingga aku merasakan debaran jantungku kian cepat, dan kulihat dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku perlahan dan menunggu. Kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin mulai melumat bibirku, basah dan lembut. Hanya sekejap dan bibirnya pun beranjak dari bibirku, sedikit kecewa aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu Dobe-ku!" Terlihat kenyakinan dari sinar matanya saat mengatakan kalimat yang membuatku meleleh seketika. Dan kurasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di dalam dadaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Teme!" Kulihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah yang biasanya datar. Aku percaya dia mencintaiku dan takkan pernah melukaiku. Tak akan!

**Flash back off**

Ternyata aku salah, aku salah telah mempercayai semua ucapanmu Sasuke! Derai air mata semakin deras keluar dari mataku. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Apa salahku? Semua pertanyaan terus silih berganti dalam otakku. Kenapa aku harus merasakan pahitnya? Kenapa?

Ddrrrttt….ddrrrttt….

Kulihat nama kaa-san yang tercetak di panggilan telpon. Segera kuhapus air mataku, dan mulai mengangkatnya.

"Iya.. iya kaa-san aku tahu, iya aku segera pulang…" Dengan seribu perasaan yang tak bisa dilukiskan, aku pun berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Hanya satu pintaku, semoga kaa-san dan tou-san tidak curiga dengan keadaanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka khawatir.

Skip time

"Naruto, ayo bangun sayang!" Sebuah tepukan pelan di pipi membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku. Kulihat kaa-san tersenyum tidak biasanya, tapi ku balas dengan senyuman andalanku meski hatiku masih perih. "Bangun dan cepat cuci muka, kaa-san dan tou-san tunggu di bawah ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, kaa-san keluar dari kamarku tanpa menutup pintunya.

Sikap kaa-san hari ini sedikit berbeda, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya membuatku merasakan sesak. Ah, pastinya kaa-san tau kalau aku sedang dalam masalah, makanya kaa-san bersikap lembut seperti itu. Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh otakku. Segera aku turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi, namun satu suara membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Suara dari handphoneku yang menandakan ada sms masuk. Segera aku buka.

**From: SasuTeme**

**Temui aku di kafe biasa jam 10, ku tunggu!**

Mau apa lagi dia? Entah kenapa emosiku kembali naik, dan sangat ingin membanting handphone kesayanganku tapi kuurungkan niatku. Dan memilih untuk bersabar, mencoba bersabar dan menenangkan diri.

**To: SasuTeme**

**Oke!**

**Send**

Hanya itu yang aku kirim padanya sebagai balasan sms darinya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, dan banyangan tentang mereka muncul dalam otakku untuk kesekian kali.

"_Arrgghh..aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi, tidak boleh!"_ kataku dalam hati. Mendingan aku mandi sebelum kaa-san berubah sikap.

Skip time

**Kafe tempat janjian.**

Kuaduk jus jeruk untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku duduk bersamanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk diam sampai dia sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana Dobe!" Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia memutuskan berbicara juga, kutatap wajahnya yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku tebak.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku saja Sasuke!" Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang aku berikan. "Sejak kapan kamu bersamanya?" Kutatap wajah Sasuke yang dingin seperti biasanya. Namun entah kenapa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membaca raut mukanya seperti biasanya.

"Sejak tou-san meninggal" Ah, aku ingat kejadian itu setahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke harus kehilangan ayahnya karena sakit keras. Tapi apa karena itu dia dekat dengan Neji? "Saat itu aku terpuruk, dan dia menghiburku" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan dalam hati.

"Karena itu?" Jujur aku heran, aku tahu saat ayahnya meninggal aku hanya sebentar menemaninya karena harus kembali ke Suna. Tapi cukupkah karena alasan itu?

"Hn."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan hilangkan kata "hn"mu itu, karna aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Kunaikan satu oktaf nada bicaraku. Jujur aku bingung menghadapinya, ingin aku memukulnya tapi aku tak sanggup sama seperti aku tak sanggup mendengarnya berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan Neji. Tapi aku harus tahu semuanya bukan?

"Iya, aku dekat dengannya setelah tou-san meninggal"

"Apakah kamu mencintainya?" Entah bagaimana aku bisa bertanya hal itu kepadanya, jujur aku sangat takut mendengar jawabannya. Kucengkram gelas yang sedari tadi hanya aku pandangi, seakan aku berlindung di balik benda rapuh itu.

"Entahlah Dobe, aku…"

"Cukup jawab iya atau tidak Sasuke!" Aku mulai tidak sabar sekarang, tidak peduli sesakit apa aku nanti mendengar pengakuannya. Tapi aku butuh kepastian saat ini.

"Hn"

Seluruh jiwaku serasa kosong mendengar jawabannya. Mungkin bukan sebuah jawaban pasti tapi yang aku tahu bisa dikatakan itu berarti "iya". Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, aku menatap wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sasuke, semoga kamu bahagia!" Ku buka dan kutaruh cincin di hadapannya. Cincin pengikat antara aku dan Sasuke. Cincin yang dia berikan sebagai bukti cintanya padaku dulu. Ya dulu, karena sekarang cintanya bukan untukku lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya, aku keluar dari tempat yang menyiksa itu. Kulihat sekilas kebelakang, Sasuke yang tertunduk hanya itu yang kulihat. Bukan Sasuke yang mengejarku, hingga aku tahu cintanya tak lagi untukku.

Sakit dan kurasakan tempatku berpinjak menjadi banyangan putih. Tak kuhiraukan suara-suara di sekelilingku. Bahkan sesampainya di rumah, tak kuhiraukan juga suara kaa-san yang entah berkata apa. Mungkin mengkhawatirkanku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah ke kamarku dan melupakan semuanya. Aku ingin melupakan semua sakit yang aku rasa.

Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke.

Aku membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku benar-benar membencinya.

Kurebahkan tubuhku, tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan biarkan diriku menangis untuknya. Hanya untuk hari ini saja.

…

..

.

2 Minggu kemudian.

Aku pandangi kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarku. 10 Desember, hari ini ya hari ini. Hari ini ada acara reuni sekolah dan undangan itu sekarang aku pegang.

Setelah 2 minggu aku menenangkan diri, dan mencoba untuk tegar dari semua yang telah terjadi. Mungkin aku belum berhasil, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menipu kaa-san dan tou-san hingga mereka tidak cemas lagi padaku. Senyumku mungkin palsu, ah aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa tersenyum seperti dulu, entahlah.

Kupandangi pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku sudah siap, dengan balutan celana denim dan kaos orange kesukaanku, aku merasa siap untuk bertemu dengan semuanya. Siap juga untuk bertemu dengan dia.

Aku yakin aku bisa, harus bisa!

Fin?

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga neh! Duh entah kenapa aku jadi ketagihan ama pairing ini. Hehehehe…

Gimana? Aneh? Gaje? Abal? Miss typo? Kayaknya udah pasti deh, hehehehe

Tp gak parah2 amat kan jeleknya?

Huhuhuhuu..

Yang baca fanficQ, makasih ya.. (hehehe..geer dikit gapgapa ya);p

Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya ya loh,

tq


End file.
